Talk Dirty to Me
by kurosora1984
Summary: You know I never, I never seen you look so good. You never act the way you should, but I like it and I know you like it too, the way that I want you.  I gotta have you, oh yes I do.  Commission for Kunoichi21!
1. I Call You on the Telephone

**Author's Note: **You are all going to want to go give _eternal molestly love_ to **Kunoichi21** who commissioned me to write this fic! She wanted Mad Amounts of Smut based on the Poison song, "Talk Dirty to Me" SO THAT'S WHAT THIS IS. (Their lyrics be all disclaimed.) **You underage-ones, turn away until you are all legal and shit. **I would hate to destroy anyone's...innocence. *SNORT* LMFAO.

Thank you again so much Kunoichi for being such a patient dear, and I hope you massively enjoy this! 8D

Warnings: You're reading a smutfic by ME. Does that tell you anything? XD**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Verse 1 ~ I Call You on the Telephone<strong>

He was pretty. So, so pretty. Roxas Carter was the loveliest boy Axel had ever laid eyes on in his pathetic waste of a life. He was a living, breathing work of art, oozing charm and blindingly beautiful smiles. A guy like him was liable to inspire dangerously sappy levels of spontaneous poetry. He belonged in magazines and television commercials – _not _in Axel's English class. Or rather, Axel didn't belong in _his_ senior-level English class, but since he'd failed English and math last year, here he was – held back, taking two classes over just to get his diploma, and only because his stepmom was making him. His dad certainly didn't care.

But the reasons why stopped mattering the minute Axel saw Roxas Carter in his class. Only one thing mattered now – making sure _no one_ noticed the way he was watching Roxas. Keeping his face bland and his eyes vacant and bored so that only a mind-reader would know just how badly he wanted that boy. Wanted to grab him in a dark corner somewhere and cover his mouth to silence his cries while his hands _touched_ and his mouth _tasted_ and his hunger ravaged all that beauty and purity, consuming it…consuming _him_. Taking him and making him _Axel's._

The Roxas in his fantasies went from shocked and terrified at first to conflicted and reluctant – reaching for Axel, then shying away, then succumbing to another seduction. After a while, there would be no more hesitation. The moment they were alone, that beautiful, sweet creature would turn to him in desperation, trembling with lust, wanting Axel, _needing_ him, _begging_ to be taken again…

_Rrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnngggggggggg!_

And then class was over, the bell interrupted Axel's erotic daydreams, and he would sneak one last glance at his walking fantasy as Roxas vanished down the hall in the opposite direction. Then it was math class, then dismissal to go to work – pushing a broom in an office building two blocks down from school until about dinner time. Then back again, walking past the school on his way to the mall or some other place to piss away his time so he didn't have to go home until his dad was almost certainly passed out in front of the TV.

On the first Friday in October, Axel was walking past the school on his way…somewhere…from work – at the same time that track practice was getting out. A half-interested glance sideways at the cluster of boys leaving school instantly changed when Axel caught sight of a telltale spot of unbelievable blond in the group. His head snapped forward again, eyes wide and fixed on the pavement as he stretched his legs out further to increase his pace. That fraction of a glance had been more than enough to make it clear that Axel needed to _scram._ Roxas was more than _pretty_ right now – he was freshly-showered _beautiful_. And surrounded by his friends, none of whom were the sort of guys Axel wanted to be noticed by. Not that he couldn't kick any one of their asses individually – but in a group of a half dozen or more, they were likely to tear him up if they were in the mood.

So he didn't look at them and didn't stick around, no matter how much of a temptation was walking in their midst. His mind painted a quick fantasy of Roxas walking away from the group, heading down the sidewalk by himself, giving Axel and chance to lie in wait in an alley somewhere, maybe…even if that was pretty cheesy. But the late afternoon was turning into evening early, now that it was Fall, and the shadows of some side alley would be a perfect place to grab an unsuspecting boy and pin him against a rough brick wall and…let his fantasies run away with him.

Roxas jumped into a car with half the guys from his group. Axel just caught them in his peripheral vision as they sped past him. _So much for that_, he figured, and headed for the mall, letting the daydream resume on the way.

~o~

Axel was sitting in the mall food court munching on a hamburger when his mental paradise was abruptly interrupted by someone sitting down next to him. His unfriendly glare vanished from his face in a flash when Axel saw who it was – _Roxas._ Against all logic, _Roxas._ With a hoodie on now, hood pulled up over his hair, face slightly shadowed but diamond-sharp blue eyes cutting right into him, a little flicker of amusement hidden in their depths – _Roxas_.

He hadn't seen Roxas arrive. Reflexively, Axel's eyes shot away, darting around the food court, searching for those friends. He didn't see them immediately, but…

"Hey."

Roxas' voice snapped his attention back to his visitor. Axel's breathing had become shallow and fast, and his eyes dropped to the sticky plastic surface of the table as he tried to gather his sullen, unfriendly demeanor back around himself.

"What do _you_ want?"

In a soft, low voice, Roxas answered quickly. "Not much, actually, I just saw an opportunity and I wanted to check something with you." Without pausing for an answer, Roxas kept going. "See, lately I've had this feeling like I'm being watched in English class. Or perhaps I should say, I've seen you looking at me during class when you think everyone's asleep or listening to Mrs. Colton."

Axel's heart probably stopped. _Shit. Where are his friends?_ His eyes darted around the food court again. _Are they hiding somewhere? Is it a trap? _This was just the kind of warning that would certainly lead to him getting "taught a lesson" the minute he left the crowded protection of the mall. Still, he didn't see the friends anywhere…

"They're at AE. You can chill, and quit wasting my time. I've got like a minute and a half before I need to get back from the 'bathroom.' You've been watching me, Axel, am I right?"

He froze as Roxas more or less read his mind, then struggled to keep his voice level and cold. "What makes you think that?"

The ghost of a smirk traced over Roxas' lips for a moment. "You'd be surprised how many reflective surfaces there are in that classroom. Once I started paying attention, I stated catching sight of that hair of yours in like five different spots. So I've seen the way you look at me when you think no one can see it."

Axel swallowed. Roxas seemed to be waiting for a response, and he was losing his grip on his rude and unfriendly act. His voice wavered. "How's that?" _I am so fucking dead._

Leaning in slightly, Roxas' voice dropped to just above a whisper – Axel wouldn't have been able to hear it anymore in the noisy food court if the boy hadn't been sitting so close. "Like you're watching porn. Like I'm naked and moaning and you've got your cock in my ass and all you want is to keep pounding my hole until you explode and fill me with your come. Does that sound about right?"

Stomach in his shoes, Axel just sat there, not breathing, not thinking. He felt like he'd fainted but was still sitting up with his eyes open and fixed on Roxas' hands, folded on the plastic eating surface. He had absolutely no response. The only word he remembered at the moment was _shit,_ and it was running through his brain on rapid-repeat.

"I guess so then." Roxas' voice sounded…amused? It certainly wasn't the deadly-cold threat Axel was expecting – the tone that said, _I've got my answer and you're dead._ Axel glanced up, morbidly curious in spite of being petrified. Blue eyes were still fixed on him, steady and sharp, but he couldn't read them. They gave nothing away.

"I…" Axel swallowed again. Unbelievable words echoed in his head over and over. _I'm naked…your cock in my ass…pounding my hole…inside me…I'm naked…moaning…_ "You…" _Fucking Christ._

"Listen, I've got to get back." Roxas was business-like and sitting back. A hand went into a pocket and produced a slip of paper. Roxas pushed the paper along the table's surface toward Axel. "At 12:30 tonight, you call this number. Be alone, and use your own phone. Understand?"

Axel felt his head nod automatically. He had no idea what he was agreeing to, but with nothing in Roxas' face or voice hinting at his imminent death, and those words, those deliciously wrong _words_ still so agonizingly clear in his head…he could only agree. To be fair, if Roxas would just _say that again_, Axel would jump happily into any fag-trap and take a nasty beating from as many jocks as Roxas could gather. No complaints, even. Not when Roxas _talked_ like _that_.

Without another word, Roxas nodded, stood, and left. Axel's fingers closed around the slip of paper and squeezed, his eyes following the boy's back, hypnotized. Roxas removed his hood just as he left the food court and vanished from sight. Axel rose, dumped the rest of his food, and left the mall. He walked into the evening and just kept walking. He had two hours to kill before he could safely go home.

At the pace he was keeping, he would cover a lot of distance in two hours. Good thing it was a big town.

~o~

The moment his cell phone ticked over from 12:29 to 12:30, Axel pressed _send_, calling the number he'd already keyed in. It rang once.

"Are you alone?" Roxas' voice was quick and clear and _right in his ear, God._

Axel swallowed, mouth dry, hands sweating. "Yes."

"Where?"

"At home. In my room." Standing in the middle of his room, actually. Not knowing what to expect.

"This is your cell phone?"

"Yes."

"Is the door locked?"

"Yeah."

The briefest pause…and when Roxas spoke again, the curtness in his tone had smoothed out slightly. "What are you wearing?"

Axel's pulse jumped. "The…the same clothes I was…earlier."

"Hmmm." Roxas' voice carried a slight smirk now. "Take off your t-shirt."

He stopped breathing and just stared straight ahead for half a beat. Then he was fumbling with his shirt, struggling to get out of it as fast as possible without dropping his phone. "Okay."

"It's off?"

"Uh huh."

"…Are you in bed?"

"Uh, no…" Roxas' voice cut in…and it was a lot lower all of a sudden. _Purring…_right in Axel's ear.

"Go to the bed. Lie down." The purr softened into a near-whisper. "And spread your legs."

If anyone had asked Axel _why_ in that moment, he would have had no idea what to say. He just obeyed. His mattress creaked under his weight as he crawled onto it and lay down on his back, positioning his legs wide apart, one heel hanging off each side of his twin bed. The position made his jeans tighten over his crotch, pressing down on his groin. He felt his cock starting to tingle, his hips itching to move against that pressure. He felt…warm. Scared. Breathless. _Dying_ for Roxas' next words.

"Okay."

"Okay." Axel could hear the boy's smile in his low murmur. "Now. Your hand is my hand. It does what I say it's doing. Nothing else. So…I'm laying _my hand_ flat on your stomach. Get it?"

Slowly, Axel placed his free hand on his stomach. The warmth of his palm and fingers was a sudden contrast against the cooler air, and he shivered. His eyes slipped shut on their own, sealing him away from reality and letting him sink quickly into a world where there was nothing but Roxas' low murmur in his ear and a warm touch.

"Got it," he breathed, waiting.

The low purr continued. "I'm sliding my hand up your body. I'm touching your chest, rubbing your hard pecs…_mmmm_, you feel _good_, Axel." Breathing hard, Axel let his hand do everything Roxas said. The voice dripping in his ear was like fire, and every inch of his body was starting to burn. Sweat broke out over his skin as he squeezed his pectoral lightly, imagining Roxas touching him, Roxas pressing close to him, the shorter guy nuzzling up against his chest erotically. He would wrap his arms around the lithe boy and draw him close protectively, _possessively_…

"My fingers are pushing something hard, aren't they? Look how hard your nipples are already! I'm pinching one…it gets harder when I twist it like this, doesn't it?"

Axel was already obeying, and the spike of pleasure-charged sensation that shot through his body made him groan. He could hear a soft chuckle from the other end – but it sounded like it was right in his ear. "Feeling good, Axel?"

"I…unh…"

"Say it," Roxas demanded. Axel felt his pants grow painfully tight.

"It, uh…feels good." He could barely keep his voice above a whisper. His face burned in what was no doubt a vivid blush. But Roxas seemed pleased…or at least content. That smooth voice began _talking_ again.

"Good. Now I'm moving my hand down your stomach. My fingers are scratching in this cute little trail of hair. What color is it, Axel?"

One fingertip tracing his happy trail, Axel's brain struggled to process the question. "Uh…um, it's r-red, really dark red, but you can't tell unless the light hits it, otherwise it looks black…"

Roxas cut off his rambling. "Uh huh, okay." There was an obvious smirk in his voice now. "I look forward to verifying that. So guess where my hand is going next."

Axel's skin prickled. "Um, I don't know?"

"No? Where do you _want_ my hand to go next? Tell me. Where do you want me to touch you, Axel?"

He shivered, hardly able to believe Roxas' voice could get that low. "My…m-my…" His throat closed around the word. Somehow, he just couldn't say it like this. In his mind, Axel had imagined it a few thousand times, but it was different. He'd be looking down at Roxas who'd be looking up at him with wide, uncertain eyes, and when he ordered the boy to _touch my cock,_ Roxas would whimper and his trembling fingers would wrap around him…

The voice in his ear was teasing now. "What? I'll just keep petting the top of your thigh – like _this_ – until you tell me."

Axel's hand moved without him thinking about it, brushing dangerously close to the hard bulge in his jeans. But he didn't touch himself. It was like he was under a spell, now, and as much as he might want to cheat, he couldn't. Roxas was in control.

"Mmmm, I could rub your thigh all night, you know. Maybe move down a little, stroke the inside of your leg, _just_ above your knee…" Axel's breath hitched. "…How does that feel?"

"Ah…" He felt lightheaded, actually. And painfully aware of the distance between his hand and his cock.

"All right, how about if I slide my hand up the inside of your thigh a few inches?" Axel's hand moved at once, itching to keep going… "And now I'm sliding it back toward your knee again…" Axel groaned miserably, his whole body tense with the urge to touch himself and get some relief. "…And what did you want me to touch again, Axel?" Roxas finished with an almost sweet innocence in his tone, as if he didn't know the hell Axel was already in.

"M-my cock," he gasped, finally. "Touch my cock, dear God, please…!" There was no more time for shame. Axel was desperate. He felt like his cock would burst soon if he didn't touch it.

"Good boy," Roxas breathed, and then continued, leading Axel's hand with his whispered words. "I'm sliding my hand up your leg…now I'm tracing my fingertips over your crotch. I can feel your shape through your jeans, Axel. You're so big and hard when I squeeze you…it must be painful like this, hmm?"

He whimpered. "Y-yeah…"

"Let me help you with that…let me undo this button for you…and pull down your zipper… Does that feel a bit better?" Roxas didn't wait for a response this time. "Now I'm touching you again – giving you a nice little cock massage through your underwear. What are you wearing for underwear, Axel?"

Rubbing his cock hard, over and over, Axel couldn't remember what underwear he had on. He lifted his head weakly to glance, then groaned, "Dark…green…boxer briefs."

"Mmm. Okay. So take them off."

"Huh?" Axel wasn't stumped so much by the nature of the order as he was by the brevity of it and the fact that suddenly Roxas wasn't the one "doing" it.

"Take your pants off for me. Your boxers too. And then I want you to lie back down on your bed and spread your legs again, completely naked. I want to see your whole body exposed." Axel started fumbling to obey, but Roxas didn't stop talking, and it was hard to get out of his pants while keeping the phone glued to his ear to catch every syllable. "I want to see your hard cock standing up, begging for me. I want to see your balls hanging down between your legs, big and heavy and aching to shoot your juice while I watch you. I want to see every inch of your skin covered in sweat. I want you naked _now_, and I want you to beg me to get you off like the dirty little whore you are, Axel."

Never in his life would Axel have believed that words like _those_ could make him leak and almost come.

He lay back down, but didn't dare touch himself again until Roxas said so. A bead of precome trickled over the head of his cock, making him tense, _dying _to get inside someone – _Roxas – _and just pound away until he exploded. "Okay," he gasped harshly, "I'm n-naked."

"Good," Roxas purred into his ear, and Axel shuddered again. "And I'm wrapping my hand around your big, hard cock and _squeezing_."

"_F-fuck!_" Axel's legs tensed and his hips jerked up off the bed.

"Now I'm stroking you…_slowly_. Down to the base, to your _dark red_ hair…and now up again, slow, up to your cockhead. I'm sliding my thumb over the smooth cap…your penis looks so yummy right now, Axel. Someday, I'm going to suck it dry." Axel damn near fainted. He sure as hell couldn't breathe for a few seconds. "Now I'm stroking you again, harder. Oh, and by the way, I happen to have _two_ hands free…" Axel fumbled with the phone, trying to prop it up so he could still hear Roxas and yet get his other hand busy as well. He quickly discovered the only thing he could do was lay it on his pillow, then pin it there with his ear by turning his head to the side. But that was _perfect_, because Roxas sounded even closer and clearer now. "My other hand is moving down over your stomach…down between your legs…and touching your balls. Mmm…you like it when I press on them like this?"

"Oh God, oh God," Axel panted, his hips jerking again and again now. "I…hurry, please…I need to, oh God please…!"

"Please what, Axel?" Roxas' voice was a deep, seductive purr.

"Please make me come, Roxas!" And those words were the only thought in Axel's mind.

"I will," Roxas murmured, "if you say you're my bitch."

He didn't have the brain power or willpower to think twice. "I'm your bitch, I'm your bitch, oh God please let me come…!"

"Yes…yes, Axel, good, good boy. I'm jerking you off as hard and fast as you can take it, and more. Harder, _harder_, I'm squeezing your huge cock and jerking you off _faster_…now _come._ _Come,_ Axel, and _let me hear it_."

On command, Axel's orgasm exploded, his voice crying out over and over as each pulse of ecstasy sent hot fluid shooting out of his cock onto his stomach. Then he was moaning, deep and long, as his cock kept dribbling over his fingers, as he kept slowly pulling on his softening penis to squeeze out the last of his orgasm…to the sweet sounds of soft, blissful groaning, right in his ear.

"I can just see you now," Roxas murmured as Axel finally finished. "Lying there, all covered in semen. Your own…and mine." Axel blinked, listening. "I came too, you know, Axel."

A long, deep breath. "You…?"

Roxas chuckled in his ear. "I've been naked this entire time. I came with you, and I imagined shooting all over your beautiful face. And you know what, my lovely little bitch? I'm going to do just that, for real…very, very soon."

In the silent pause that followed, Axel felt like his heart had stopped. He didn't know what to think, couldn't begin to formulate an answer. But if it had been physically possible for him to become erect again this soon, he was pretty sure Roxas' words would have had him hard as a rock in seconds.

Two beats of silence later, Roxas' voice spoke again – soft and sweet, like nothing unusual had just happened. "Good night, Axel. Sleep well."

The line went dead.

Wide-eyed, Axel stared at the numbers on his phone, which brightly informed him that it was close to 1 a.m. Then he got up, in a daze, and cleaned himself off automatically. He turned out his light and lay down to sleep, still unable to come up with a single coherent thought. His sated body wanted to sleep, but his stunned mind wanted to _understand, _and he ended up dozing fitfully for most of the night, erotic dreams disturbing his sleep constantly.

~o~


	2. In the Old Man's Ford

**Verse 2 ~ In the Old Man's Ford**

On Saturday, Axel thought about the phone call and Roxas all morning while trying to drown those thoughts out with video games. Then he thought about the phone call and Roxas while he ate. Then he thought about it again while he stared at the wall with his homework spread out on the kitchen table. Then he thought about it in the bathroom while he jerked off, trying to remember every whispered word Roxas had spoken, trying to make his hands do all the things Roxas had commanded.

And then he thought about the phone call and Roxas some more while he pushed a broom at work for a few hours. But all that thinking didn't get him anywhere, and it certainly didn't prepare him for the text message that arrived an hour before the end of his shift.

_Cancel your plans for tonight I'm coming to pick you up tell me where._

Axel stared at the display, bug-eyed, panicky, and contemplating the million reasons that this message couldn't possibly be from Roxas. Footsteps in the office hallway startled him, and Axel realized he was in deep shit at work if the wrong person noticed him just standing around, staring at his cell phone and not cleaning.

He fled into a janitor's closet and shut the door behind himself.

Resuming his stare at the glowing display in peace, Axel jumped and knocked over a mop when his phone vibrated with another message.

_Answer._

Swallowing hard, Axel keyed a reply, explaining that he had an hour of work to go and naming the building where he worked. After a half-minute pause – during which Axel kept bumping into things in the narrow closet while attempting to stand still – his phone vibrated again.

_Very well. I'll be out front in an hour._

After the longest hour of Axel's life, the janitor left his gray coveralls folded in his locker and stepped out into the early October evening in jeans and a t-shirt which he really wished looked a lot nicer than they did. And then he _really really_ wished it when he spotted Roxas – behind the wheel of a brand-new Ford Mustang convertible. _Fucking Christ. _He'd known Roxas' family didn't exactly come from _his_ side of the train tracks, but…

"It's my father's, stop looking like you've been shot in the stomach and get in," the clean, well-dressed blond smirked at him as Axel hesitated to open the passenger-side door.

"Oh…" He mumbled, obeying and sitting down, keenly aware of his ratty clothing and dried-sweat-smelling skin. Axel wasn't usually one to give a shit what other people thought of his looks, but…well, he _had _been showering every morning since discovering he shared a class with Roxas. And this was a really nice car.

Roxas was still talking. "I mean, don't go thinking that mommy and daddy went and bought a car like this for their precious son or anything. We're not _that_ fucking rich, for one thing, and for another, they flat-out refuse to get me a car. I've grown up under the, 'If you want it, get it yourself' school of thought, so I'll have a car when I can buy my own. But," the blond boy smiled at Axel briefly, a hard edge in the look as he put the car in gear, "Dad'll loan me _his_ little baby for special occasions. So all I had to do was mention I was taking out a date. If there's one other thing he's taught me, it's _treat your woman nice_."

Staring at the scenery pass as Roxas drove, Axel didn't see a thing and had no idea where they were going. He was focused on something else. "This…this is a date?" Ecstasy and suspicion made his knuckles white, his voice tense. Roxas, on the other hand, was smooth and calm and smiling.

"Part of nice treatment is giving before you take. Or that's Dad's method, at least, and it works pretty well for him. It's not like my mom or any of his mistresses ever complain."

"I see." Axel sealed his lips, and Roxas seemed content to let silence develop in the car. Inside Axel's head, however, it was anything but quiet. _So what am I? The wife or the mistress? Is there even a difference when it's like that? Who said I wanted to be your fucking __woman__ anyway? That's not how I play it, pretty boy. I'm nobody's fucking __plaything__. Just go ahead and try it. I'll show you I've got some plans of my own._

When the car stopped, however, Axel could only glance around, confused. "The drive-in?"

Roxas turned the car off and leaned back with a small smile, glancing over at him. "Well, I can hardly take you to the Radisson dressed like _that_…"

Axel covered his embarrassment with a frown and faced forward, looking at the screen running ads at the front of the open parking lot. "What are we watching?"

With a snort, Roxas glanced away at the screen for a moment before fixing Axel with his half-smiling eyes again. "I have no idea." Axel felt a light touch on top of his thigh, petting slowly upward. Roxas' voice softened. "I have no intention of watching a movie."

Fingers tracing slow patterns up his leg distracted Axel. "We're…in an open convertible. In _public._" Even saying it didn't make it feel totally real.

The blond leaned over him and pulled a hidden lever. Axel's seat dropped back, and before he could react he was lying down almost flat. "We're in the back of the lot with no one nearby. And I'm pretty sure the closest people are going to be as occupied _inside _their cars as we are."

If Axel had been even slightly in doubt of Roxas' intentions, the blond then made sure he understood completely – the hand on his thigh moved up and cupped Axel, rubbing slowly. Axel's legs tensed as his cock responded instantly, thickening under Roxas' touch.

_Fuck._ Axel couldn't believe it. It was like his fantasies were all coming true – it was dark, he was alone with Roxas – sort of – and the little prince was rubbing his cock. _Oh fuck yes. Keep on doing that, Precious. I'll give you more than you could ever begin to ask for._

Plans and ideas for fantasies he could act out were formulating in Axel's mind as Roxas scooted himself over the gear shift and lay down on his side, his slender, warm body pressed up against Axel's and his hand still rubbing up and down, up and down the shape of Axel's growing erection. There was another hand in his hair, brushing back red strands almost tenderly, combing over Axel's scalp, making his skin tingle. Then there was hot breath against the shell of his ear, and Roxas whispering.

"I think I made a few promises last night, Axel. Do you remember what I said I'm going to do?"

"_Someday, I'm going to suck it dry…"_

"Um." Axel struggled to think of some way to take charge with his answer – maybe if he could _order_ Roxas to suck him off…but it was a little hard with his whole brain focused on the feeling of nimble fingers unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and worming their way into his pants. And Roxas didn't wait for him to get his thoughts together.

"I am going to start by swallowing you down to the hilt, Axel." Hot lips brushed his ear, and Axel shuddered at the sensation and the words.

"God…"

Roxas' hand wrapped around his cock. "Feels like you're ready, too. Does it feel like you're gonna burst?" A swirling press over the tender head of his cock made Axel jolt and grunt. Roxas' whisper was like fire in his ear. "Do you want my lips around your big, hard cock?"

Sweat tricked down the side of Axel's face. "Y-Yeah…"

Teeth nibbled at his earlobe. "Take your penis out and show me you want it."

The hand in his pants was gone with that and Roxas was moving, sliding down his body and touching him almost everywhere _but_ his crotch, now. Axel felt the loose covering of his underwear rubbing him instead, and it wasn't anything _like_ what he wanted to feel. He was moving to obey as if hypnotized when he realized that Roxas had situated himself down in the footwell, head and shoulders between Axel's knees, face inches from his groin. And then that pretty face was looking up at him, lights flickering faintly over those perfect features – lights from a movie that had started playing without either of them noticing – and suddenly it was really, really hard to pull his erection out right in front of Roxas' face like that. It suddenly felt so nerve-wracking – because, really, nothing had _happened_ yet. He'd been fantasizing for over a month, he'd masturbated to Roxas talking to him on the phone, and the guy had touched him just now, but Roxas hadn't ever actually _seen_ him naked, and Axel had never just…pulled out his hard cock right in front of the boy's face for a nice, up-close inspection. He'd shown the thing off to more than a few other people, but…Roxas wasn't other people.

And of course, Axel was a normal guy with a normal guy's penis insecurities. Not that he had anything to be ashamed of. He was actually rightfully proud of Axel Junior in the normal course of things – he _had_ learned how to use it, by now. Most of the other boys he'd fucked had been pretty enthusiastic. But the first time, there was always that question of whether or not the other person was going to be impressed, and when it was a person who happened to be your walking wet dream come true…

It was all Axel could do to carefully pull his underwear down and out of the way, freeing his erection, which bobbed up in front of Roxas' face. He couldn't be blamed if his hands shook a little. And the minute he did it, Axel realized that he desperately wished he'd figured out how to make Roxas take some of his clothes off too, because it was incredibly embarrassing to be the only one revealing anything – and that under a wide-open starry sky, no less.

But then Roxas made him forget the stars and the clothes and _everything_.

"Well well…you're even bigger than I thought." Roxas smirked, eyes travelling up and down Axel's length…but not touching him. "So tell me, Axel," he murmured, hot breath caressing the tight skin of Axel's erection, "did you imagine taking this pretty pink cockhead and pushing it into my tight, virgin ass? Did you picture it sinking into my body, inch by inch, while my dripping, hot insides squeeze around you so tight you could just burst? Did you fantasize about stretching my hole wide open with your rock-hard boner and pounding into me until I wept and begged you to let me come?"

_Fucking hell. _Hearing one of his fantasies recited to him made Axel tremble – he had no idea how Roxas knew he'd wanted that, and it didn't matter. He couldn't hold back his moan as Roxas' words painted vivid pictures in his mind and his penis throbbed for Roxas' hands, his mouth, a stroke, squeeze, touch, _anything!_ All plans for having his wicked way with Roxas evaporated for the moment – all thoughts of every _kind_ were dismantled when Roxas talked like that. All that mattered was that he needed Roxas to _keep talking_, he needed Roxas to _touch him_, he needed…_he_ _needed._

"Please…"

Roxas smiled sweetly up at him as Axel stared down, transfixed by the tiny distance between pink lips and the head of his cock. "Please _what_, Axel? I shouldn't have to remind you how to ask. Not after _last_ night…"

The memory of that torturous teasing flashed through Axel's mind – that was all it took. "Please suck me off, Roxas!"

That sweet smile widened slightly, becoming faintly naughty for a brief moment before Roxas slipped his tongue out and licked once, slowly, over the head of Axel's erection.

"Unh!" Axel's body jolted under the hot, wet pressure. He tensed again as Roxas' lips returned to place one sucking kiss on his tip.

"You're learning. Very good, Axel. Here's your reward."

Without another word, the most perfect mouth in the world engulfed his erection all the way to the base. Axel whimpered as he felt Roxas' throat squeeze around him – the kid must have had virtually no gag reflex…but Axel wasn't really contemplating the relative strength of Roxas' reflexes. He was clenching his fists so tightly around his shirt he was in danger of tearing it in his efforts to hold back the sudden urge to release. He couldn't come that fast the first time Roxas actually touched him, he just couldn't…

The blond pulled off with a long, slow suck and smiled at him, one hand rubbing Axel's balls and the other tracing through short, curly hair. "Dark red, huh? I guess I'll have to get a look at it in the sunlight. It certainly looks black right now."

There was no opportunity to respond, even if Axel had been able to think of anything to say. Roxas wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and started stroking him while he worked his mouth around the member, exploring. Axel's head fell back – he wanted desperately to see what Roxas was doing, but his body had gone weak. All he could do was…_feel_.

A slick tongue traced his glans, sucking kisses ran up and down his shaft, and Roxas almost killed him when he started rubbing his thumb over and over into Axel's slit. Leaking precome beaded around the finger, and Roxas smeared it over the head. "Look at this oozing hole. You're leaking already, Axel…you want to come, don't you? You're already dripping wet from a little touching…" Roxas licked him again, firm and slow, and then sheathed his erection and bobbed his head up and down a few times, making Axel's hips jolt in response, pushing against the hands that held him in place. Then Roxas pulled off with a wet sucking noise. "You taste so good, Axel. I'm going to drink every drop of your juice tonight."

Hands released him, and Axel's head came up in surprise when he felt his own hands pulled away from his shirt and pushed into soft hair. Roxas smirked up at him. "Go ahead, now." His mouth closed over Axel again once, quickly. Then dark eyes looked up at him, that beautiful face a mask of pure lust. "Fuck my mouth, Axel," Roxas breathed over his cock. "Fuck my mouth and let me drink your come."

Now Axel's head _couldn't_ have fallen back if he'd wanted it to. He couldn't tear his eyes away as his cock disappeared again into that unbelievably hot mouth, he couldn't breathe or blink as Roxas set up a quick pace, working over his erection while his tongue added stroking pressure. And he certainly couldn't control his body's response after a minute or two of _that_ – Roxas brought him to the edge and made him lose control. His hips started thrusting up off the car seat on their own, his hands clenching in golden hair and pulling Roxas' head down onto his penis faster and faster, the speed and friction along his length driving him half wild with the need for more.

And he was gasping and moaning as he came, harder than he ever had. His balls contracted, and Roxas must have felt it because he pressed and rubbed and drove Axel over the edge, forcing his orgasm to explode and making him shoot his come deep in Roxas' throat. Then Roxas was milking him with his hands and mouth, pulling each pulsing spurt of fluid out of Axel's twitching cock and into his mouth. He could feel the boy rolling his tongue around Axel's head, sucking to get the last of it…and then Roxas released him as Axel's head dropped back like a rock.

He was almost surprised when he found himself looking down his body again – it took him a moment to realize that Roxas had lifted his head and was making him look. The boy's face was closer now, hovering over his stomach, and Axel's eyes bugged wide in disbelief as that tiny, seductive smile cracked open and…and that was Axel's _come_ dribbling out of Roxas' mouth, down his chin and onto Axel's abs.

"Oh my God…" he breathed in awe.

Half lidded eyes and a wicked smirk dropped down to his skin as Roxas' tongue came out again and started licking up the pale fluid. "Mmmmm…yummy," the boy moaned.

Axel watched, absolutely at a loss for words, as one of the most popular boys in school – a future Ivy Leaguer, no doubt – licked up every drop of his semen and _swallowed it all._ It was hotter than even his hottest fantasy, without question. Fantasies turned him on, but the _real _Roxas left his mind blank, so that even when his stomach was glistening with saliva and clean of…other stuff, Axel still couldn't think of a single thing to say.

But Roxas didn't seem to mind. Climbing up Axel's body, the smaller boy lay on top of him lazily. Axel blinked as fingers tugged in his hair, playing. Then his breath caught in his chest as Roxas met his eyes and – slowly and intentionally – lowered his hips and pressed his groin against Axel's lower abdomen. And apparently Roxas had been busy while Axel wasn't paying attention, because his pants were open and pushed down, and it was hot, hard skin that rubbed against the drying saliva on his belly.

"Feel that?" Roxas murmured in his ear, thrusting his erection slowly against Axel's body. He shuddered. How could he _not_ feel it? Roxas' erect cock was so hot, and contrasted with the cool night air, it almost felt like it was burning him.

"Uh…yeah…"

"It's your turn to take care of _me_, Axel," Roxas murmured in his ear. "Remember what _else_ I promised last night? _My lovely, pretty little bitch._"

Any thin vapor of hope that the tide could now turn in his favor…vanished. Axel would have been in control with anyone else who wanted him to get them off…but not Roxas. Not when Roxas whispered things like _that_ in his ear.

And he remembered. He knew what Roxas wanted to do. Part of him wanted the same thing so badly he almost broke down and begged for it…but another part of him was stubborn. It was one thing to be called a bitch and treated like one. It was another to break down and _be_ someone's bitch. If he begged _voluntarily_…well, he had a feeling he could say goodbye to any chance of dominating Roxas someday. And he still wanted that. Even if Roxas wasn't anything like the guy in his fantasies, Axel still wanted there to be a day when he could take control with Roxas and…pleasure him the way _he_ wanted to.

The weight lifted off his body. "Get in the back seat," Roxas commanded in a low, intentional voice. And then he shifted off Axel and…waited. Roxas didn't move toward the back seat himself until Axel first sat up and climbed back there, pulling his pants up in the process simply because they were hampering his movement down around his thighs like that. Roxas watched him patiently, then he popped the passenger seat back into a sitting position and glanced over. "Lie down," he ordered, just as deliberately.

There was a pretty good chance Axel was blushing like a schoolgirl as he obeyed. Having Roxas watch him lie down on his back – awkwardly cramped on the too-small back seat – made him feel almost painfully vulnerable. And when Roxas climbed over and straddled his chest, the feeling only got stronger. He was pinned, with Roxas smirking down at him. The boy adjusted his pants, pulling fabric out of the way to make sure his cock was free…and right in front of Axel's face. Flushed dark and framed with thin, dark-blond hair, Roxas' penis was the most arousing thing Axel had ever seen, and he wanted it like his next breath of sweat-scented air. He was moving forward before he knew it, craning his neck and trying to pull Roxas closer…

Two firm fingers planted in the middle of his forehead stopped Axel in place. "You need to _ask_, bitch," Roxas murmured.

Stomach twisting with embarrassment, Axel bit his lip. _Okay, I can do this. _"Please…give it to me."

A bemused snort, and then Roxas' fingers were moving, caressing over his face but still holding him back. _"Please give it to me?"_ He mimicked Axel's words in a teasing falsetto. "You need to do better than _that_, Axel. That's not convincing at _all._" Roxas' grip shifted, cupping under his chin. His other hand traced feathering fingertip touches over his own shaft, inches from Axel's face – playing with it, drawing his eyes along for a study of every secret feature of the boy's member.

"I…uh…" Axel's tongue slipped out to wet his lips. He wanted to… he could almost taste it… _How would Roxas taste…?_

"Need some help?" He shifted his hips closer. It was _so close_ now… "Try, 'Please fuck my face, Roxas.' And say it like you _mean_ it."

He didn't know why, but something about the way Roxas said that brought out Axel's determined streak. He looked up, straight into shadowed eyes. "I _do_ mean it." After all those fantasies, how could he not want it? Even if it wasn't the way he'd pictured…he wasn't idiot enough to turn down something this good.

So he held Roxas' eyes long enough to make sure the kid got that he meant it, and then he looked back down to where Roxas' erection still waited, and he swallowed hard and let a little bit of his long-suppressed desire leak into his voice, giving his moan of _want_ a raw, rough edge.

"Please…please fuck my face, Roxas."

For once, Roxas didn't say anything to that. He just pried open Axel's mouth with his thumb – not that Axel resisted – and guided his cock between Axel's lips with his other hand, pushing himself forward as Axel sucked him in, opening his mouth and throat as much as he could. He felt it when Roxas got in deep enough to make him gag – Axel _did_ have normal gag reflexes, after all – but Roxas must have felt it too, because he stopped pushing forward.

With half of Roxas' cock in his mouth, Axel wiggled his arm free and wrapped a hand around the base of the shaft. He wasn't in a position to move much, but he could work his tongue around Roxas' erection while the boy began to rock his hips, thrusting slowly in and out of Axel's mouth. And having Roxas do that felt amazing, so erotic, so…_intimate._ He was fascinated by the movement of Roxas' hips and the way it made his cock slide in and out of Axel's mouth again and again, slow at first, but gradually moving faster.

He glanced up, trying to see Roxas' face, hoping to catch a glimpse of the beautiful boy looking aroused, or at least _affected_. The smirk was sexy, but…Axel had always dreamed of that lovely face, melted with pleasure as Roxas enjoyed something too amazing to describe. But Roxas shifted at that moment, resting his arms on the car door above Axel's head and propping his chin on his arms. His face was blocked from view. Axel could only see a smooth stomach with an adorable little belly button…heaving with the rocking of the boy's hips.

Eyes falling shut, Axel moaned. It was too good. Everything was just…so, so good.

A short grunt from above him was Axel's only warning when Roxas suddenly picked up the pace even more, thrusting quickly into his mouth now. He tasted bitterness and moaned again, sucking as hard as he could, wanting _more_…

Roxas pulled his cock free so suddenly that Axel grunted in protest at the sudden loss…but then Roxas grabbed his hand – the one wrapped around the base of his shaft – and started moving it, making Axel pump his cock even harder. He watched from inches away as Roxas fucked his hand – watched the dribbling fluid leaking from his slit. He couldn't tear his eyes away – but he heard Roxas gasp and moan as he came, ribbons of semen splurting out and hitting Axel's face. He could feel the warm liquid covering his face – had to blink once when it almost got in his eye – and it made him lightheaded with pleasure. He hadn't even known until that moment how much he'd really wanted Roxas.

A heavy body lay on top of him again, and now he could see Roxas' face – even at night, with faint lights from the theater flickering over them, he could make out the dark, post-orgasmic flush to the boy's skin. Dreamy, contented eyes contemplated his face as Axel felt those fingers again, this time tracing his features and spreading sticky fluid wherever they touched.

He didn't care. It was fine. Because there was more than satisfaction in those dark eyes – there was something confident and possessive, too. Everything was perfect in the world as long as Roxas looked at him that way. _Does he really…want me? __Me?__ Will he want me again? Or…_ But the idea that Roxas had wanted a quick fuck and was now done with him evaporated before he could think it. Axel had _seen_ that kind of look before – the _I got what I wanted and now I'm done_ look. It had a coldness to it that he'd come to hate.

Roxas' eyes didn't look like that. They were warm – a bit aloof and haughty, and that smirk was back, but it was more like a look that said _I got what I wanted and now __you're mine_.

Axel could deal with that.

"You look good like this, Axel," the boy murmured, and he playfully pressed three sticky, come-coated fingers between Axel's lips and began sliding them in and out of his mouth. Automatically, he swirled his tongue around those fingers, sucking at the new, strange taste and shivering when he thought, _This is his taste. Roxas. This is what he tastes like. _"You like my come, pretty bitch? Next time I'll shoot it down your throat so you can drink it, wouldn't that be nice?"

_Next time…?_ "Yesh," Axel mumbled around Roxas' fingers. "Yesh pleash…"

"Good boy," Roxas smiled, and that beautiful smile – that was happiness, for Axel.

~o~


	3. Behind the Bushes

**Verse 3 ~ Behind the Bushes**

It didn't matter that Roxas still didn't speak to him in class. It was better that way, really. Axel wouldn't have known what to do if Roxas had suddenly acknowledged him in front of their classmates. So in all honestly, he was relieved when Monday came and went without any change in the normal school routine.

Tuesday, he started to get comfortable. On Tuesday, Axel was drifting off in class, staring at Roxas' back and daydreaming about the heat of his skin and the taste of his cock. Drifting in a fog of lust, he suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched – _not_ good news, if someone noticed the way he was staring at Roxas. Axel furtively glanced around, looking for eyes on him, and tensed quite suddenly when his eyes met intent blue…reflected in a computer monitor. He blinked. Roxas was staring right at him, and… _Oh fuck. That must be one of the "reflective_ _surfaces."_ _Shit…he's got a really good view._ Roxas could probably see his whole face in that monitor. _No wonder he figured it out._

Axel was mentally kicking himself but still unable to tear his eyes away as long as Roxas continued to hold the stare…and then the guy _winked at him_. One slow wink, and then he was looking up at the teacher again.

So much for everything being back to normal.

The next two days had Axel on edge a lot, because he never knew when Roxas was watching him and it worried him that someone would see. Beyond that, he still hadn't _spoken_ with Roxas since being driven home from the drive-in, and the kid hadn't exactly clarified on the idea of _next time_.

On Thursday afternoon, he was again walking by the school on his way back from work. It gave him déjà vu to see Roxas come out with his track teammates – but this time, Roxas didn't disappear into a car with them. This time, Axel was still almost a block away when Roxas waved goodbye to his friends and they drove off, and then the blond turned and started walking down the sidewalk ahead of him.

Eyes wide, Axel's legs stretched as he quickened his pace, his alleyway fantasy springing to mind at once…

But today, it was _Roxas_ who was waiting in a dark, narrow space between two buildings, and Axel nearly jumped out of his skin when an arm reached out and grabbed him as he went by, dragging him between the buildings and shoving him against rough brick.

"What…?" Axel's words died instantly when Roxas cupped his crotch with the hand not pinning his shoulder to the wall.

"On your knees, bitch."

He stared down at the shorter guy and swallowed. Clean hair still half-damp, skin just barely pink from the shower…Axel dropped his book bag to the pavement and slowly lowered himself to his knees in front of Roxas. Loose athletic shorts held his eyes like a magnet as Roxas pulled the fabric down, baring himself in front of Axel so suddenly it was actually shocking. And…_hot_.

"You get to drink my come today, Axel. So start sucking. I've got a lot pent up, saved just for you. I hope you're grateful."

Hands in his hair guided his face forward, and Axel let them, whispering against Roxas' penis, "I am. Thank you, Roxas…" Then he was lifting the already-thickening member to his lips, licking and sucking hungrily as he felt Roxas get harder and harder and bigger in his mouth. His own jeans became a torture device, trapping his throbbing erection painfully against his body. It was killing him, and he only wanted more.

Nothing he'd ever dreamed of could compare to the way Roxas could _talk_. Axel had never expected to be interested in getting his throat fucked in an alley – practically in _public_ – by some little prep with an arrogant smirk. It was the kind of situation he would have rather died than put up with, normally. But Roxas…there was just something about Roxas. That such a perfectly sweet-looking boy could be so unashamedly _sexual_ – it fascinated him. And to have this boy turning all his pushy sexuality in _Axel's_ direction…he shivered. And pulled Roxas' cock deeper into his mouth, sucking harder as the boy started thrusting his hips.

Fingers brushed his hairline and along his face. "You sure do suck my cock like you want it… Are you always such a cock whore, Axel? Or are you just a whore for _my_ cock?"

Unable to answer, Axel just moaned, eyes opening to search Roxas' face, burning with aroused worship…and with Axel's desperate wish that Roxas _understand_. The things he was feeling – Axel didn't understand too well himself. He hadn't been held back in school for being a genius, after all. But Roxas – Roxas was a smart kid. He had brains. Maybe he'd get it, even if Axel didn't know what to say.

For now, however, Roxas just curled his lips in an erotic smile. "That's a beautiful expression you're making, my pretty bitch. Do you want me to fill your throat with my juice now? You ready for it?"

The words made Axel's eyes roll back in his head. "Mmm-hmmm," he groaned around Roxas' penis, and then the guy started picking up the pace, and soon all Axel could do was let go and keep his mouth sealed around Roxas as the blond thrust faster, fucking his mouth vigorously. Axel's hands automatically went to his own crotch, fumbling desperately to get his pants open and pull himself out. He jerked himself hard, grinding his hips into his hands to get more friction, pressure, anything to help him, because dear sweet _God_ he wanted to come too.

"Nnh…_unh!_" Roxas grunted, thrusting forward again, deep, and Axel felt the pulsing of his orgasm pumping hot fluid into his mouth. He sucked Roxas hungrily, swallowing without hesitation as each spasm released more – Roxas _had_ kept a lot pent up. And, as Axel felt the fading throbs of Roxas' orgasm finishing in his mouth, he snapped his hips forward into his hand…and his own climax broke his control. He let it all out, shooting over the pavement between Roxas' feet, shuddering over and over as he rode the waves of pleasure until they subsided.

Collapsing against the brick wall, Axel watched in a daze as Roxas pulled his pants back up and picked up his gym bag and book bag, both of which had been sitting unnoticed against the opposite wall.

"You leave school after second period, yes?" Roxas questioned impassively, only the faintest flicker of catlike satisfaction appearing in his eyes as he studied Axel.

Wiping sweat from his face, he nodded. His jaw felt sore all of a sudden, and he didn't think it would feel nice to talk. He rubbed it absent-mindedly, watching Roxas with a hint of regret that it was over already. He wished Roxas would stay…

"Go around the back of the school when you get out tomorrow. Wait on Third Street, where the trees are."

Axel swallowed, wincing a little at the raw feeling, needing a drink of water. "I have work…" he mumbled quietly.

"If you don't waste time, you won't be late. But you better be there." Bright blue eyes were suddenly right in his face, a hand combing through his sweat-damp hair. He caught his breath at how close Roxas was. If he stretched forward just a little, their lips would touch… Roxas' voice was rough and low. "Tomorrow, I want _all_ of you."

With that, he was gone, leaving Axel sitting in an alleyway…with a promise and a racing heart.

~o~

The trees on Third Street were a thinly-wooded patch bordering the school property on the street side. The athletic fields, however, were separated from the trees by a massive hedge. It was easily six feet tall and three feet thick, and dense enough to keep parents from worrying about perverts peeping at their children from house windows while the students ran around outside for gym. The trees and undergrowth on the street side were just extra. The hedge was the real barrier.

Axel was loitering among the trees. He'd paced down this part of Third Street once already, then turned back and begun to retrace his steps when he jumped with surprise as a hand popped out of the school hedge, followed by an arm, shoulder, and Roxas' face.

"Axel! This way," the boy called, waving him over.

He glanced nervously up and down the street as he hurried to follow Roxas. The boy disappeared into an almost invisible crevasse in the branches. Axel had to bend almost double to fit into the opening. Once inside, however, he could almost straighten up. There was a hollow area in the inside of the hedge – it didn't go far, and it didn't even reach to the other side. Axel had no idea how Roxas had gotten in here from the school side.

But that didn't really matter.

Hands slid up his chest – Roxas was suddenly pressed against his body, stretching up to whisper in Axel's ear. "How long until your shift starts?"

He swallowed. "Uh…I've got…twenty minutes." Roxas' hands kept roaming over his stomach, his back, shoulders, neck, hips…_his ass_. Axel's breath caught.

"Perfect. I've got about as long before I need to get back to photography class. I'm supposed to be taking pictures. Get your pants off, quick."

"What are we…?" Roxas cut him off, talking while unbuckling his belt.

"I told you already. Remember?" He was suddenly close again, and leaning into Axel in a way that seduced him to his very core in seconds. "Or is it fine with you that we've been together for a week now and haven't fucked yet?"

Three rapid blinks. "We've been together for a week? We're…_together?_" _What the fuck does that mean? Two blow jobs in random places make us a couple? _A blush started creeping up Axel's neck. _Roxas…wants us to be a couple?_

Roxas pulled back and gave him an arch look. "You kidding? You _are_ kidding. You have to be. What the fuck did you think we were _doing?_ _Oral sex_ isn't _nothing._ You don't tip your fucking waitress with it. And why are you still wearing pants? We have…eighteen minutes left for fucking. You just wasted ten percent of our copulation time with dumb questions. Get on your _knees _already!"

Gaping, unable to think of anything to say, Axel dropped to his knees and started reaching for the fly of Roxas' jeans. His hands, however, were quickly slapped away as Roxas shifted around behind him, pushing Axel forward to support himself with his hands in the dirt while he continued to mumble, "No time for that today, my dear bitch." Then there were hands on his crotch, tugging his button and zipper open and taking hold of his swelling cock. "If we're going to finish, I need to get your ass ready for me." His voice became a husky whisper again. "I need to stretch your hole until it's soft, sucking on my fingers and dripping for my cock, and then…"

"Wait a second!" Axel grabbed at his jeans just as Roxas was trying to unceremoniously haul them off and expose his bare ass. _Shit shit shit, what the fuck?_ Axel felt completely torn. On the one hand, what Roxas had just said – _Hnnnnghhh! _ On the other – _He's going to fuck me in the ass? In the __bushes__? In __fifteen minutes__? Is he kidding?_

In reality, the idea – though a surprise, yet another unexpected difference from his fantasy – was positively mouth-watering. Axel's cock had already responded by getting rock-hard in Roxas' hand, and the kid would have noticed that. However, Axel seriously doubted his ass was going to stretch that easily. He had a feeling Roxas might have some unrealistic expectations here – whether they indicated a general naïveté about anal sex, or whether Roxas had a very low opinion of Axel's anal chastity, he had no idea. But the fact remained – this would _not_ work. He didn't mind a little pain, but he'd never get off while getting fucked _that_ raw.

"_Wait?_" Roxas asked in a flat tone. "What. _For._" He then dismantled Axel's verbal abilities by _squeezing_ the erection he held.

"Ah!" Axel struggled to breathe, think, and keep himself up on his hands and knees and not face-planted into the dirt. "Ah…uhm…this won't work. And we…ah!" His hand closed over the one holding his cock, trying to free himself…or get that hand to _move_, he wasn't sure which. When it didn't immediately work, Axel panted, "Can…can you let go a second?"

Roxas did. "We don't have _time_ to wait. What's the problem?"

Flipping himself around to face Roxas, Axel sat on the ground, pulling his still-open jeans up and concealing himself a bit. "Look. First…first of all, there isn't enough time. Secondly, you…I…I didn't even know we were…you know, _something_…until like two seconds ago." Roxas just blinked at him. "I didn't realize we were…_together_ because of what happened," Axel clarified.

Blue eyes narrowed a fraction. "Well, now you know. So let's have some fast, dirty sex to make sure you don't forget it."

Heat flaming in his cheeks – and other areas – at the suggestion of "dirty sex" with Roxas, Axel helplessly tried to remember why this just couldn't happen right now. "We…you wanna have sex, but…we've never even _kissed_."

The frown of thought as Roxas considered this melted into a small, secretive smirk for a moment when the boy spoke. "I tongued your penis pretty thoroughly. What's the difference?"

Said penis throbbed at the reminder. Axel shifted to pull his legs together. "There's a difference. Kissing is different. We just got each other off. How was I supposed to know it meant anything?"

"So…" Roxas hesitantly concluded, "you would have known you were my boyfriend by now if I'd kissed you?"

_Boyfriend. _Axel blinked and swallowed. "Well, maybe not for sure, but I'd have had a better idea."

"And you won't let me fuck you until we kiss?"

"It…I…that would be better…" Axel wasn't watching Roxas as he answered – he was too embarrassed by the conversation to look at anything other than the dirt. That was why it was a complete surprise to find his small amount of personal space suddenly invaded and filled with Roxas, who crawled right over him and pushed him onto his back in one smooth motion, grabbing Axel by the back of the neck at the same time and sealing their lips together.

Taken aback, Axel could only blink, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, as Roxas quickly moved deeper, his tongue sliding against Axel's and his mouth moving sensually. Then, after about five seconds of that, his eyes fell shut, his arms wrapped around the smaller body, and Axel started kissing back with more passion than he'd realized he'd been keeping pent up. This was what he'd wanted most all week long, without even knowing it, and he couldn't help his hungry response when he suddenly found himself locked in a long, deep kiss…with _Roxas._

When Roxas pulled back, it was with a long, slow slide of two tongues dragging apart, followed by a brief lick over Axel's lips again. Axel's eyes drifted open to meet heated blue, his jaw still gaping as he panted for air, inhaling the hot breath Roxas exhaled heavily. He looked at Roxas, at the most perfect, beautiful, angelic face in the world – looking at him with the most aroused expression Axel had yet seen on Roxas. Not even after swallowing Roxas' _come_ had he seen the boy look this turned on and _wanting._ Dappled shadows and sunlight through the leaves speckled over a warmly flushed face, and Axel struggled to think of words to express his amazement, something to tell Roxas how lovely he was right now…

But all the sappy love songs in the world would have come up short, and Axel couldn't think of a thing. Roxas was the only one who spoke, and that was only two words – "Not bad…" – breathed against his mouth before the boy lowered his head again and softly pressed his parted lips to Axel's…again.

Lying in the dirt, Axel accepted the kiss…and the many that followed. Roxas would kiss him, then lift his head slightly and change the angle, lick at his lips a little before slipping his tongue in between them, then pull back and do it all again, dipping his head for another soft, wet caress. Blue eyes were cracked open, watching him, studying his face with little flickering glances as Roxas kissed and kissed him again. Axel constantly wavered between letting his eyes fall just in absolute bliss and cracking them over again to watch Roxas' mouth, hypnotized by every advance and retreat of shining wet lips.

Just when Axel had vacantly decided to do this for the rest of his life, a hand slipped up the front of his body – under his shirt. The caress was firm, groping and rubbing over his chest, and Axel couldn't help arching slightly into it. The next kiss after that…wasn't so brief. With a tiny moan, Roxas closed his mouth over Axel's again, tongue probing deeper again, swirling inside his mouth. Axel couldn't help an involuntary grunt of pleasure as his own tongue pressed back, more than welcoming the advances – deepening them. His arms went around Roxas, holding him close as they kissed harder, and the last drops of Axel's sanity trickled away while he made out with Roxas in the bushes behind the school.

Then that hot touch moved lower in a long slide, and Axel's hips thrust upward automatically when Roxas' hand slipped into his pants, petting and then taking hold of his erect penis. His whole body shuddered and a little gasp escaped his throat. Their lips parted, just barely, and Roxas whispered huskily, "You're throbbing in my hand, Axel."

He couldn't form a logical, coherent response to that. All that came to mind, and all that came out of Axel's mouth, was, "More, m-more…Roxas…"

He was kissed again – deep and sensual, with a pulsing rhythm that matched the pounding of his heart. Axel lost track of everything in that kiss, until he was jolted back to a broader awareness by hard heat pressed against his cock.

Roxas had gotten himself out of his pants, and his erection was rubbing against Axel's as the boy on top of him slowly thrust his hips.

A cry escaped his throat at the sudden spike of burning pleasure – a cry, and then another. The first was muffled by Roxas' mouth, swallowed by his kiss. The second wasn't, because Roxas moved his kisses down and began sucking over the taught skin of Axel's neck.

Axel bit his lip to try to keep from making too much noise as Roxas sucked and nipped and without question left quite a few marks that would be very noticeable tomorrow. He arched off the ground a bit as two hands pushed his shirt up his chest, exposing most of his upper body. Then Roxas was moving his kisses down _again_. When Roxas licked his nipple, Axel had to muffle his voice with his fist – and when that hot mouth sealed around it and _sucked_, Axel couldn't hold still. His body writhed as his cock leaked, dribbling fluid onto his stomach, some of it getting smeared against Roxas' cock…and then Roxas' stomach as the boy moved down again, licking a path of kisses down Axel's abdomen…

The distant sound of the school bell echoed over the athletic fields. Roxas paused halfway down Axel's stomach, breathing against saliva-wet skin, "_Fuck._"

Axel was heaving for air, driven half crazy by the sudden _stop_ when all he could think about was _where Roxas would kiss him next_. The bell meant nothing at first, until… "Fuck. Was that the end of third period?"

"Yeah." Roxas paused, and Axel could hear him swallow. "You're late for work."

"Very," he confirmed, "and you're going to miss class."

A pause. "Wouldn't be the end of the world…" Then Axel arched suddenly off the dirt with a throaty cry as his cock was enveloped in wet heat – the most perfect suction in the world squeezing him as Roxas swallowed his length all the way down, fast.

Head bobbing, Roxas kept Axel from answering for another minute, except in stammering, half-finished thoughts. "You…_a-ah!_ Class and _fuck, fuck _work…ahhhno, smart kids don't skip _oh God yes…!_"

Pulling off, Roxas kept stroking him with firm yanks of his hand as he answered Axel's babbling. "It's nothing. I'll just say I was doing something for student council."

"They…they check up on passes…_hhhnngh, shit!_"

The answer was mumbled against the head of his cock. "No they don't. Not for me, anyway. You should try being a _good kid_ sometime, Axel. Nobody expects good kids to skip class, so nobody checks."

Axel felt his pants being dragged away – much like his resistance – and he could barely remember his other objections as Roxas worked his hands and mouth around his cock, up and down and _down_, over his sac, further…fingers squirming between his cheeks and then probing at the tight ring of muscle there. "I have…w-work…" His legs opened on their own, however, spreading apart to give Roxas better access to that sensitive spot.

A press. "_Nnngaahhh!_" A rub. His cock jerked, aching on the edge of orgasm.

"You can be a bit late for once, can't you?"

Roxas licked him.

"_Fuck yes._" Axel gave up.

Roxas licked him again. "So get on your knees and spread your ass for me," he murmured.

Axel shuddered and obeyed the command. The dirt was a little soft under his knees, and he leaned his weight on one elbow to keep his face off the ground. His other hand crept back, and it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, really, to grab hold of his own ass cheek and pull himself open for Roxas. It was embarrassing, but Axel was far too aroused to care.

"Mmmmmyes, just stay like that, Axel…just let me look at you…" Roxas whispered from behind him. Axel couldn't see the other boy, but he could hear the lust in that soft voice. The small enclosure felt even smaller, the air heavy with heat and the hovering presence so close behind him…but Roxas didn't touch him. He just…_spoke._ "Your rosy little hole looks so _tight_, Axel…looks like a virgin's. Are you a virgin back here, my sweet little bitch?"

His hands trembled, but he held still…except for his cock. The heavy weight of his erection twitched, begging for attention. He was _so close_, if he just had a hand free he could come…

Roxas didn't pause, he just kept talking. "I'm going to fuck this virgin hole so hard you'll still be feeling me inside you a week from now. I'm going to pump you full of my come and watch it leak back out and dribble down your balls. They look so full…and your cock looks so hard. You're about to come, aren't you, Axel? Your juice is dripping off the head of your penis – you look ready to burst. You want to come now, before we even do anything, you eager slut?"

Blunt fingernails dug into his ass cheek as Axel tensed, his entire body as hard as a rock as he tried to hold back his orgasm. But then… "Beg, precious…beg me for it. _Now._"

His voice came out in a long, guttural moan, without his consent. "Make me come, Roxas, please make me c-come…"

He felt a butterfly kiss touch the other side of his ass, and Roxas' breath as he whispered, "I'll let you come. Show me your wet cock shooting on the ground, my beautiful bitch."

A hand slipped over his sac, pressing as fingers wrapped around his cock, as a hot lick slid along his ass, as Roxas _squeezed _and _bit_ and that was all – that shattered him.

"_Aaaah!_" His cock throbbed, ejaculating as Axel arched back, trembling through each wave of white-hot pleasure. It was good, so good, delicious and dirty and…too short. His orgasm subsided before Axel was ready, and in the confused haze of bliss and frustrated discontent that followed, he realized Roxas had let go, moved away, and was just watching him, not touching. It made him feel even more desperate than before. The pleasure of climax was still thrumming through his body, but it wasn't enough – he needed _more_, and feeling this way so immediately after coming…unhinged him.

"Oh God don't stop…" Axel didn't even recognize his own voice, raw and vicious with lust like this. "Don't stop, Roxas, please, please fuck me…_God_ just fuck me…!" The final words got a little muffled by his arm as Axel's head dropped onto it – his neck momentarily gave out.

Sounds of fumbling and plastic ripping accompanied Roxas' moaning voice, "Yes, yes Axel, _very_ good…I'm going to fuck you until you _cry_…" He felt a slippery touch stroke around the ring of his hole for barely a moment before Roxas' finger pressed into him, slick with something – lube, maybe – and twisting inside him as far as it would reach. Axel's breath came in ragged gasps as Roxas fingered him, and he breathed out in a long sigh as Roxas added a second finger and he began to feel the stretch.

"You're so hot inside, Axel, and so tight… Can you hear your hole sucking my fingers in? Such a greedy, hungry ass, begging to be fucked…" Roxas' fingers thrust in and out of him, making wet noises that had Axel feeling lightheaded and weak. Another finger slipped in, pulling and prying him apart. It stung…and it wasn't enough. He wanted more, he wanted it _all_ – Roxas inside him, fucking him and telling him how good it felt. _To hear those words from him…_

"Give it to me," he breathed. He knew he wasn't loose enough yet, but… "Give it to me _now_, Roxas."

"_Fucking hell_…" Axel thought that was what he heard Roxas mumble behind him, but a minute later it didn't matter. He felt the hard pressure of the other boy's cock at his entrance and barely had time to relax before Roxas was pushing in, entering him. It started hurting pretty quickly, but Axel bit his forearm and blinked hard and fast, and when that didn't work he just squeezed his eyes shut and pretended those weren't tears leaking from his eyes, because he could feel Roxas inside of him – he was connected to _Roxas_ and they were _having sex_ – and the faint sound of a whimpering moan behind him made everything else less important. Roxas was feeling good, and that was suddenly all he cared about, for some reason.

The first few thrusts were ragged, jerking unevenly and a little too fast, like Roxas either didn't know what he was doing or wasn't fully in control…or both. But they still thrummed through Axel's body with a hot pulse that made him tremble, and then, with an abrupt change of angle, Roxas hit his prostate.

"_Nnngahhh!_" Axel's voice was wrung out of him at the sudden spike of pleasure that shot through him, throbbing _so hard_ in his cock, _so good_ he almost came again. He didn't realize right away that Roxas had slowed and paused, or that he'd let go of his ass and was grabbing at the base of the bush in front of him.

"That's your sweet spot, isn't it? Right here?" Roxas breathed the question as he pulled back and slowly glided in again, rubbing over Axel's prostate and making him writhe in an effort to keep from screaming again.

_So that's what it feels like_. He'd been able to find it before – he'd reached it with his own fingers while jerking off a few times, and he'd had someone else finger him once while blowing him. But _that_ hadn't felt the same as _this_. Fingering didn't fill him up inside, didn't press against that spot hard enough to make him _ache_ for his orgasm. And nothing – not fingering or any other fuck he'd ever had – felt like this. Like being _taken_ by _Roxas._

"Again." His voice was hoarse – it would hurt later, like his ass hurt already. But Roxas thrust into him again, and he didn't care. "A-again."

For once, Roxas didn't have a dirty line. He just moaned, his voice strained with pleasure, and _moved._ His cock slid out again, then pushed in deep all at once…then he did it again. For a few moments, Axel was panting and sweating in the dirt as Roxas fucked him slow and smooth, and for those few moments the pain started to fade a bit.

It didn't last long. There was no gradual build-up. Axel suddenly tensed and grit his teeth when Roxas rammed into him without warning, and then all he could do was hold on as rough, fast thrusts pounded into him, Roxas grunting and gasping above him. A yank on his hair pulled his head back – Roxas had grabbed a fistful of red, and was _pulling_. Axel didn't care. He arched his back and tried to open his legs further, tried to push back against Roxas' hips to get his cock in _deeper_, and when it worked and he felt the harsh slapping of Roxas' hips against his bare ass, Axel could only scream through his clenched teeth.

"_Nnnnnngh, nnn! Nnnn! Roxas! _ H-harder…more, _more!_ R-Roxas! More, mor-_Roxas!_"

The cock slamming into him throbbed, shooting within him so hard Axel could feel the spurts of hot fluid hitting him inside. Roxas screamed with a thin, desperate voice, "_Axel! A-Axel!_" And he nailed Axel's prostate _hard_ three times in a row as he kept coming and coming, and Axel's vision went white as his own orgasm exploded, semen pulsing through his cock and spraying over the ground – again.

Axel missed a minute or two after that, probably. The next thing he knew was the hard ground under his chest where he lay, collapsed, and a throbbing pain in his ass, which felt miserably empty, and his chin being pulled around at a neck-breaking, awkward angle…and a very warm, sensual kiss caressing deep inside his mouth. The light weight of Roxas half-laying on his back and the suffocating heat in the little hollowed-out space in the bushes filtered in vaguely after that, but Axel was mostly focused on the tongue sliding against his own…and on opening his mouth and answering Roxas' kiss, his own tongue swirling to the pulse of his thrumming, delicious afterglow.

When Roxas released him, Axel's head dropped back to his arms, dizziness washing over him as he tried to slow his breathing back down. After a minute, Axel felt a hand smoothing over his skin – down his back and over his ass, caressing and then pulling him open. He tensed, hissing. That _hurt._

"You even bled like a virgin…" Roxas murmured, almost to himself. "_Were_ you?" Then there was a cool touch to his entrance – stinging and soothing at the same time. A few swipes of that, and then something else was placed there and left in place as Roxas pulled his underwear up for him, speaking to Axel as he did. "It looks like I tore you a little. It's not bad, there's only a little blood…but it probably hurts. I cleaned it a bit for you. Hope you're still okay for work…" A note of doubt was fairly clear in Roxas' tone on the last part.

Flinching, Axel rolled over, pulling on his own pants rather than letting Roxas continue to dress him like a baby. "I'll live," he managed gruffly, trying not to think about the pain. _I had sex with Roxas._ The most beautiful boy in school. _Roxas._ Dirt on his clothes and mud on his skin where the sweat was drying – didn't matter. Leaves in his disheveled hair and a raw voice – didn't matter. _Sex with Roxas._ He glanced up at blue eyes that watched him and blond hair that stuck damply to that lovely face – those things mattered.

"I have to get back to…uh, whatever period it is…" Roxas started reluctantly.

He nodded. "I'm late for work." _Say something else. _He inhaled and paused. _Say what? What am I supposed to say?_

Roxas spoke instead. "I'll…call you." Axel glanced up at him and thought he caught a flicker of something in Roxas' eyes that made him wonder if Roxas was regretting not coming up with something better – as Axel would have been, if _he_ had been the one to just say "I'll call" after a fuck like _that._

"Yeah. Later." He mentally smacked himself in the head. _That's almost as bad as "I'll call." Shit._

But that was the best either of them could come up with as they parted ways, Roxas heading through an invisible crack in the bushes, going back to class, and Axel getting snagged a few times as he tried to find his way back out to the street so he could limp – _not_ sprint – to work, after a stop off at the nearest convenience store bathroom to wash himself off a bit with wet paper towels.

At least the extra delay gave him a chance to formulate a really good excuse for his lateness.

~o~


	4. Lock the Cellar Door

**Verse 4 ~ Lock the Cellar Door**

Axel's phone was silent until Sunday – just when Axel had begun to think he wouldn't see Roxas until class on Monday. But that changed when the boy called, explaining briefly that he'd been busy and needed Axel's address because he was coming over. Axel gave it.

Roxas showed up an hour later – not driving the Mustang this time, which was good because it wasn't a good idea to park a car like that on this side of town. He had a silver Lexus instead – "My mother's," Roxas explained quickly as Axel led him inside. They met Axel's stepmom on her way out to work.

"Oh, hello…who's this, Axel?" The frazzled-looking woman brightened slightly at the well-groomed young man in her kitchen.

"Trisha, this is Roxas, a friend from school. We're gonna just hang out and play video games or something."

Roxas startled Axel with a wide, charming smile directed at Trisha. "Pleased to meet you, ma'am."

Clearly impressed, she slowly took Roxas' offered hand, which he shook. "Oh my…he seems _very _nice. You boys be good, then. I'm off, Axel. Oh and your dad is…sleeping."

Her obvious delight over Roxas faded a little toward the end, and Axel could tell immediately that his dad was _not_ sleeping, but was probably watching TV in bed, drunk off his ass. "Kay," was his only answer, and his stepmom left. Axel led Roxas toward the basement, which was really more of a partially-habitable cellar with a lot of stuff stored in it…and a couch and TV.

He yanked the cord dangling from a bare light bulb and started trying to free space on the couch. "Sorry for the mess. My room's right next to my dad's, and I don't wanna…um…disturb him."

Roxas plopped lazily onto the sagging couch, all poise and posture evaporating in an instant from his frame. His tone and expression also relaxed out of the perfectly pleasant smile he'd worn for Trisha…and almost everyone else at school. "It's fine," he shrugged. "I _was_ planning to plow your ass in your own bed, but that can wait." He bounced on the couch a little, testing it, then grinned up at Axel. "For now, I guess a couch is a step up from hedges and alleyways."

"And the drive-in…" Axel offered with an uncertain smile.

"Well, the drive-in _is_ slumming it a bit, but a Mustang is pretty classy, on the other hand," Roxas teased. Axel chuckled nervously, nodding, unsure what to say. Roxas continued after a pause, "So are you gonna shut that door so I can fuck you, or do I have to?"

Instantly dizzy, Axel swallowed and turned back to the cellar door, pulling it shut and sliding the deadbolt to lock it. The basement stairs creaked loudly in the silence as he returned, stomach churning. He'd suspected Roxas wanted to come over for this, but… _Fuck, this is getting complicated._ There had been so many things going through his mind over the last 48 hours. Wanting Roxas…and wondering what he was to Roxas. _Wife or mistress? And even if I'm the "wife," how many mistresses will there be?_

He wanted this – no question about that. But part of him also wanted _more_, and he felt scared and uncertain about giving in with the way things were. Not that he wanted to admit it.

Blue eyes ran up and down his body, Roxas' smirk growing as his voice lowered to that customary seductive purr. "You're wearing too much, Axel. Why don't you strip for me." The tone wasn't _asking._ It was an order.

Axel wasn't sure he liked being ordered. Not like this, at least. Yet…he _wanted_ to do it. And because he wanted it, his hand started slowly traveling up his stomach, up to his chest, carrying his shirt up gradually and exposing his upper body as Axel methodically took his shirt off.

Still examining him, Roxas purred again, "That's good…good. Show me your beautiful, fuckable body, Axel. Mmmm, your chest is _perfect_. Just looking at you makes me want to get inside you. Your ass felt so amazing around my cock the other day… I think today I'll just sit here and let you ride me like a horny slut, rolling your hips and moaning for me…"

Every detail became a vivid picture in Axel's mind – his ass clenched in response, already feeling like he had Roxas inside of him, fucking him like the other day…and he wanted it, he wanted _anything_ and _everything_ with Roxas, but if Roxas was only in it for fun, a side diversion while he looked for someone better – hotter, richer, or marriage material maybe – then he just didn't think he could…

"Your hole was _made_ to be pumped full of my come, precious bitch…"

"Stop that." Axel dropped his shirt to the side and rubbed both hands over his face. "Stop…stop that, please?" He dared a glance at Roxas. "I can't…I can't think right when you talk like that, and…"

Roxas cut him off. "So? What do you need to think for? Fucking isn't a _cerebral _activity."

"Is that all it is? Just fucking?" Axel shot back, then sighed, deflating a little. "You…you said the other day that we're…_together._ Is that all that meant? We just…fuck? I'm just…" He swallowed. "Just someone you keep around to get off with?" _Shit. Didn't mean to say that._ Still, he couldn't take it back… "Or am I your boyfriend?"

Guarded, narrow eyes watched him speak. "I don't understand the question. You are my boyfriend. We have sex." His head cocked slightly, eyes still narrow. "Are you dissatisfied with something? Am I not treating you well enough? I was going to get you a present this week and take you out somewhere nice next weekend…"

"No. Not that…" Axel fumbled for words.

"You _did_ want this, didn't you?" Roxas' eyes were no longer suspiciously narrow, but he was still frowning in confusion. "You wanted to have sex with me. I could see _that_ from the way you looked at me in class, so I thought this would make you happy…"

"I'm not _un_happy, I'm just…" He sighed, looking up at Roxas again. Blue eyes blinked at him, waiting. Axel slumped and shuffled forward, sitting beside Roxas on the couch. _Somehow, I have to make him understand._ "It's just that…this _means_ something to me. I wanted it, yeah, but it's not like the other times I've had the hots for someone. It feels different. Maybe it's just because I wanted it _so much_ _more_ than usual…I don't know. But you're…special. And I'm not sure it means the same kind of thing to you."

Roxas pondered this. "You think this doesn't mean anything to me?"

A glance. "You don't really give off that vibe, no."

The blond boy frowned again. "I see. I may be a little too good at concealing my thoughts." He looked over at Axel and explained, "It's another lesson from my father, a very practiced one. He's a lawyer. I'm supposed to be, too. 'Keep it close to the vest,' he always says."

"O…kay," Axel answered.

"And you are worried because I haven't made my feelings clear in my actions?"

"Uh," Axel shrugged, a little embarrassed, "your _actions_ have been clear enough, but not everyone does those things for the same reasons, so…no. I can't really tell what you feel about all this."

In the next moment, Axel had to jerk back, blinking in surprise as he suddenly found Roxas in his lap, straddling his legs, elbows resting on Axel's shoulders, and his face…_close._

"I don't know exactly how to describe it, but what I feel for you made me want to have sex with you, and I've never wanted to have sex with anyone else. And now, every time I look at you…something is different. It's…changed. There's this connection or something…I don't know what it is, but you feel like a part of me and nobody else is like that. Does that help at all?"

Axel couldn't breathe as he stared into determined blue. "You're…I mean, you were a virgin?" Roxas just nodded once, shortly, his expression unwavering. _Oh my God…_ "I didn't know… I mean, it kinda felt on Friday like you either lost it or weren't too sure how to… But the way you _talk_, I figured…_ Jesus._" _I got my ass plowed by a fucking __**virgin**__._

A new frown appeared on the other face. "You seemed to get off just fine on Friday, though."

"Oh no," Axel backpedaled, "I don't mean you weren't _good_, you were…" _Perfect._ His eyes cut to the side briefly. "…Fine. It was just…never mind." He gave up. _He'll understand once he's more experienced. _"I've just never known a virgin who _talked_ like you."

Blue eyes blinked at him. "I thought everybody talks that way during sex."

Green eyes blinked back. "What? Why would they?"

"Because they all _do!_" Roxas declared, seeming mildly frustrated by the lack of understanding in Axel's expression. "In every single video I watched, absolutely everyone says all those things. It's not a matter of percentages when there are no exceptions!"

Axel didn't follow the last part of that – chalk it up to being a dummy talking to a smart kid – but his attention was caught by something else anyway. "Wait, what videos?"

"The videos of people having sex," Roxas explained, as if that should be obvious.

"You mean…porn?"

Roxas shrugged. "You could call it that."

Axel ran all that through his head for a moment, making sure. "You…ah, do you watch much porn, usually?"

A disdainful snort. "I think not. As filmmaking goes, the quality is incredibly shoddy. However, I needed reference material to learn from, and textual explanations confused me."

"_You_ are confusing _me_," Axel replied with exasperation. _Who __**studies**__ porn?_

Roxas sighed. "I don't see _why_. I noticed you watching me during the first week of school. I quickly recognized your lust – _that_ was obvious, even though I hadn't really seen that kind of look directed at _me_ before. I decided to reciprocate, because…" He faltered, frowning slightly. "Because I felt the same. I think. You…you wanted me, and it made me want you back." Blue eyes glanced up at Axel, who listened, trying hard to keep his jaw from dropping. "So I found some reference material and studied it to make up for my lack of experience. I could hardly expect to succeed with you when I had no idea what I was doing. So I spent about a month studying, and then I felt ready to answer your desire. And now we're together and having sex. _I_ think everything went perfectly, so I don't understand why you don't get it, or why you're asking all these questions right now when we should be working on our second orgasm each!"

Roxas' distress as he finished speaking was just about the cutest thing Axel had ever seen in his life. And he was finally starting to see the whole picture. He sighed again, smiling a little. "Roxas…being with somebody – being in a relationship – well, you might have got the wrong idea a bit. Porn isn't very realistic…and, well, I don't think you should use your dad as an example either. Not…not if you want to be with _me_, anyway." He met blue eyes reluctantly, still unsure if Roxas really _did_ want that. Because… _How could he? _"I just mean, I don't want presents and shit like that from you. I just want _you_ – all of you. I don't want to worry about having to share you with…with anyone else." And that part came from the bottom of his secretly love-starved soul, because it was something Axel had never had from anyone and he _needed_ it or he would cut and run right now, this minute, no looking back. No getting hurt again.

"I have no intention of becoming involved like this with anyone else," Roxas answered, again speaking as if it were obvious. Axel relaxed another degree, his smile growing. He dared to raise his hand and brush a blond spike out of Roxas' eyes.

"That helps a lot. Thanks." Then he chuckled. "As for porn…well, you just have to believe me that most people don't talk like that. It's very…bold. And I didn't figure you for a virgin, because virgins are supposed to be shy."

Another small frown. "I don't see why. Sex is extremely common. People do it a _lot_."

_Oh my God…so adorable…_ Axel grinned, then nuzzled his face into Roxas' throat. "_Sex_ may be common, but having sex with _you_ is like nothing else." He pressed his lips sweetly to the boy's throat before opening them and starting to suck gently, feeling his way up to Roxas' jaw line.

Fingers combed into his hair as he felt Roxas' body relax, leaning into him. "Nnnn…God, that feels good…" Axel slipped a hand up to that slender neck to hold Roxas as he kissed his sweet mouth…and Roxas let him, and Axel's whole body tingled to feel this perfect boy relenting to his lead. He pushed the kiss deeper almost at once, unable to help himself, and he forgot to hold back his pleasured groan when Roxas' tongue responded, stroking his own inside the boy's mouth. Axel's other hand snuck around to the small of Roxas' back, then his fingers slipped lower, worming under the belt of his jeans and _rubbing_.

Slender hips pressed down on his lap, leaving Axel with no more doubt of Roxas' welcome – his own denim-trapped erection was rubbing against a bulge in Roxas' jeans that was at _least_ as hard. He broke the kiss with a gasp, feeling a sting across his scalp as Roxas pulled his hair a little hard. "Roxas…" His voice rasped with need, "I want you…"

"_Finally_," the boy growled in return. "I thought you'd never get done talking."

Arching an eyebrow, Axel slid his hands under Roxas' shirt, stripping him. He was absolutely determined to see the boy naked this time, and he finally felt like it was okay to be a little daring – because Roxas really did want to be with him, didn't he? "Some things needed to be said," he defended himself.

Rolling his eyes, but nodding, Roxas agreed, "All right, so we needed to talk. But _now_ we need to get our cocks out and fuck like wild animals, okay?"

Unable to stop his blush, Axel tried to ignore the feeling of his face on fire and take a stand, even with Roxas talking like a porn star. He steadied the blond head with a hand at the back of Roxas' neck and met his eyes seriously – while trying to will his blush to fade. "As long as you're fine with _me_ being the one in _your_ ass today…_yes._ We'll fuck as hard and fast as you want, and I promise you'll come at _least_ twice."

A tiny crease appeared between blond eyebrows. "You want to fuck _me_ in the ass?"

Axel let his hands travel down Roxas' body in a long caress, ending at his crotch as he answered. "_Yes_." He started to unzip Roxas. "To tell you the truth, I've wanted to get inside you since the first day of school, and the only reason you got _my_ ass first is because I'm so crazy about you." He pulled Roxas' cock out and wrapped his hands around it. Blue eyes went vacant with heat as he stroked Roxas, breathing against his lips, "You were right – nobody else had ever been in there before. _This,_" he squeezed, "was the first cock in my ass."

"_Nngh…nnnh, mmmmm…God…" _Short, blunt nails dug into Axel's chest as Roxas tensed, scratching him a little as Axel worked his hands up and down Roxas' shaft, pumping him quick and hard. "I th-thought so…" He groaned, long and deep. Axel shuddered at the sound, his cock throbbing and trying to burst out of his pants.

Taking a hint from what Roxas always did, Axel moved one hand lower, slipping into Roxas' open pants and underneath, then pressing up to rub his sac. "So?" He purred. "Can I?"

Head falling back, Roxas' hips lifted, thrusting spasmodically as he half-screamed through gritted teeth, "_Nnghhh! F-fuck, fuck yes! God Axel, fuck me, _mmmhh, yes_, do it!_"

_Fuck, shit, shit!_ Roxas' voice begging him made Axel desperate, and he struggled to get his own pants open, fumbling at his fly. Roxas shifted his hips back to give Axel room to work, but he was hampered by his loose pants around his thighs, as was Axel, who quickly discovered that he needed to push his jeans _down_ a bit to comfortably get himself out of them – he was already too aroused for this squirmy undressing. "Fucking jeans…" he panted, almost snagging his cock on his zipper.

Leaning in, Roxas nipped at his lips. "Let's get _naked._" He growled, then pulled away, climbing off Axel so fast the redhead could only sit there stunned for a moment. He still wasn't used to hearing such things from those perfect lips.

He pulled himself together, however, and quickly stood up, making it _much_ easier to shove his jeans down his legs and off, as Roxas was doing. In no time, they had both stripped and were standing in Axel's basement, completely nude. Axel swallowed. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Roxas. Every pale inch of his beautiful skin, his smooth body…his penis standing up, flushed and firm, making Axel quiver with the desire to touch it, suck it, lick and fondle it, exploring, _tasting…_

Hot blue eyes were raking over his body in return, and there was a small, secretive smile on Roxas' lips as the boy eyed his groin. "Dark red indeed…you weren't lying."

Maybe he should have had a response for that. But in that moment, Axel just _wanted _Roxas _so much_, he couldn't think of anything else. He could only groan, and reach for the boy, and wrap his arms around that small, perfect body, hands roaming in an effort to touch absolutely _everywhere _at once…and then he was backing Roxas up, pushing him down on the couch and bracing himself over that warm body – tongues tangled, arms around his shoulders, and Roxas' thighs splayed open to allow Axel between his legs. He thrust his hips forward and down, rubbing his throbbing erection along the length of Roxas' hot cock. The beautiful boy cried out, biting his lip.

"Ahh! Axel…_Axel!_ Yes…give it to me…your hot, hard cock…"

Axel groaned. The air was warm and heavy, the closeness and the caresses driving him out of his _mind_. He moved down Roxas' body, worshipping the boy with his mouth and hands, touching him the way he'd always dreamed of touching – smooth, slow caresses the first time, then another touch, firmer…then again and again, rubbing _harder_ over the curve of a shoulder, the erotic line of a clavicle, the smooth, firm planes of his chest, the heaving skin of his stomach, the tempting angle of his hips. And, when Axel's hands moved back, rubbing and then grasping the slightly-round flesh of Roxas' ass and _squeezing_, he let his mouth close around a peaked, pink nipple at the same time, sucking and teasing it harder with his tongue and teeth – just the way he'd always wanted to.

"_Axel!_ Mmmmm, _yessss._ Yes, touch me more, oh please touch me, God it feels so good! I want you inside my body…soon!"

_Fucking…wow. _ His fingers probed deeper, stroking down the crevasse of Roxas' ass, then locating the tight ring of wrinkled skin and…_pressing. _Roxas arched and whimpered, Axel's cock throbbed harder, and his fingers set up a firm, circular massage of the spot, rubbing around and around, over and over, his hips still rolling steadily to grind his erection against his boyfriend's.

"Get the…" Roxas swallowed hard, his arm weakly falling away to point toward the floor, where their clothes lay scattered. He licked his lips, saliva shining wetly on them as Axel stared, fascinated. "There's…lube in my jeans pocket. Get…get it so you can get inside me. _Hurry._" The last word was a moan of pure lust.

Bug-eyed, Axel almost threw himself off the couch onto the floor, scrabbling for denim and finding his own pants, at first. He threw those away with a frustrated growl and grabbed for Roxas' pants, located the pocket, the lube, grabbed it…

And turned back around to see Roxas, lying on his back on the couch, his legs spread wide, his body glistening with sweat, and…masturbating. One hand squeezed and fondled his chest, while the other…the other was wrapped around his penis, stroking _fast._ And Roxas was looking at him, eyes half-closed and mouth half-open in a moan of _want_… "Axel…hurry…I want your big, hard cock inside me…_hurry!_"

Axel wasn't fully aware of the moments right after that – he didn't know _how_ he got back to Roxas, only that he _did_, and then he was on top of that lovely, naked boy again. Likewise, he didn't know _how_ he got the packets of lube open – but he _was_ aware of slick stuff in his hands, and he spread it everywhere as he touched and caressed Roxas' penis, his sac, the seam between there and his tight little hole…and then the ring itself. His finger slid in easily, covered in lube like this, and he had to take a few deep breaths to keep from coming as he felt that hot squeeze around him.

He started thrusting in and out, exploring Roxas' insides at the same time as Axel stretched him, searching for that perfect spot. He knew when he found it, too – Roxas' sudden, high-pitched, desperate cry let him know. Axel shivered, watching, and he kissed the inside of Roxas' thigh as he added another finger…and another.

Fists clutching the cushions, Roxas moaned, "Your f-fingers feel so good…I c-can't wait for your cock, Axel…"

Another finger pressed in deep. "Keep talking," he breathed, entranced. "Tell me about my cock…but call it my 'penis.' I want to hear…" _It'll sound so much naughtier that way…_

Glazed blue eyes stared at him a moment before Roxas grinned weakly through his arousal. "I want your huge, hard penis to fuck me… I want your big penis to stretch my hole open while you ram it into me again and again and _again _and _again_, _fucking_ me, Axel, _fucking_ me with your hot, wet penis inside me…!"

He nearly fainted. Or came. Or both. Axel didn't know. All he _did_ know was that was better than he could have ever dreamed up in a million years, and he couldn't wait one more second. He might have mumbled something like, "You watch too much fucking porn," but maybe not, he wasn't sure. All he was sure of was the soft, lube-slick skin of Roxas' entrance as he pressed his cockhead against the puckering hole, rubbing his tip around the ring again and again as he added pressure, pushing in, feeling the skin stretch around him as he slowly entered Roxas. _Roxas._

Roxas was writhing, his whole body trembling in fits, tensing and relaxing and tensing again as he whimpered and moaned and…reached for Axel. Arms around his neck pulled him down, legs closed around his hips and pulled him _deeper_, and hot air brushed his ear as Roxas gasped into it, "More…more…fuck me _more_, Axel, _harder_…_now!_"

Any lingering worries about hurting Roxas, any good intentions to go slow…vanished. Roxas – _Roxas_ – was writhing in his arms, aroused and desperate and clenching around him with a pulsing rhythm that made Axel's hips respond whether he intended it or not. They just _moved_, pulling out and thrusting in again _fast, _and he couldn't slow down or hold back, even if he should have known how to – he just _lost_ it. Because it was _Roxas_, and he was _inside Roxas_, _taking_ him, and no amount of experience could have prepared him for how wonderful it felt.

Axel pumped his hips hard and fast, feeling his body already trembling on the edge of orgasm. It was too good to hold back…and Roxas was gasping, strangled words being forced out through open, panting lips, "A-A-Axel! G-Going…to…co-coming! Coming! Axel, I'm…!" Then Roxas' mouth opened wide in a strangled scream as his body went rock-hard, shaking. Fingernails raked over Axel's shoulders, but the pain didn't even register. Warm fluid shooting up onto his stomach – that registered. And then his own orgasm started, this shivering bliss of it starting in his balls and searing out through his cock as he snapped his hips again…again…_again_. And with each thrust, he could feel the warmth of his own semen leaking out of Roxas, and everything was warm and very wet and Roxas was gasping, dazed, and Axel…

…Stayed. Hard.

It was a good, hard orgasm, but it was short, and the sound and sight and feel and scent of a spent Roxas in his arms was so arousing, Axel didn't go soft. At least, his cock didn't. The rest of his body melted in the afterglow of his climax, relaxing and collapsing on top of Roxas, who felt just as yielding. They were both breathing hard, covered in sweat, and limp. It was Heaven. Axel didn't even pay any attention to his cock for a few moments – he just stayed inside Roxas and ignored the building need to _move_ again. Instead, he lifted his head and pressed his lips to Roxas' mouth, gently touching the side of that terribly lovely face as he kissed him – soft, sensual, and deep. And Axel felt even more flooded with bliss as Roxas responded with a faint moan, his head turning and his tongue answering Axel's caresses with sultry pleasure.

For several minutes, they just kissed like that – touching and parting, sliding deep with their tongues and then changing to tender caresses with only lips. And Axel always thought he knew better than to trust kisses – he should have learned that already, really – but _should_ or _shouldn't_ faded to nothing as Roxas kissed him back, because he believed that kiss and everything it told him about Roxas' feelings – everything the boy himself didn't understand well enough to explain. It was there, in his kiss, and Axel knew right then that Roxas had his heart, body, and soul…because he had Roxas' love.

"Mmmm…" Roxas murmured against his lips, eyes cracking half open with a lazy smile. "I should let you do that more often. You're _so_ good."

He just chuckled, shaking his head slowly and brushing damp blond back from Roxas' forehead. "Thank you…but _you _are the best I've ever _had_."

"Like this? Or like Friday?" Roxas giggled against his lips.

Axel grinned. "Like both."

Roxas grinned back and responded with more open-mouthed kisses. Axel lost himself in them, letting Roxas take the lead for a while and explore his mouth. It felt so perfect…and, without really thinking about it or deciding to act, Axel just let his body do what it wanted to do – _move._ His hips pulled back in a smooth glide, pushing forward again just as easily…and Roxas broke from his mouth with a gasp.

"Nnngh…you're…you're still hard?" The boy's surprise was muted by a hazy mix of afterglow…and a little bit of renewed arousal.

Axel rolled his hips again. "You couldn't tell?" He teased.

Roxas lifted his hips slightly to meet the lazy, rhythmic penetrations. "I didn't _nnnnnhh_-notice until you moved. I'm a little _mmmm_, numb."

Nibbling a soft earlobe, Axel purred, "I _did_ promise you two orgasms, didn't I?"

Arms went around his back again, pulling their sweaty bodies close. "I take it you're a – _ahhhhh yes_ – man of your word?"

"Oh yes," Axel groaned in delight, feeling the slippery heat of Roxas' insides squeeze around him as he moved, in and out, in and out, making love to Roxas with slow passion. "I wouldn't _dream…mmmm, _of leaving you hanging…" His muscles were still loose with relaxation after their first wild bout and gut-clenching orgasm, but heat was spreading throughout Axel's body, washing through him in pulsing waves that built in strength and intensity with every leisurely thrust.

"Delighted to hear it," Roxas purred back. Then he added in a near-whisper, "Go easy on me, though…I feel like another round like the last one would break me."

Rolling his hips in the same gentle, sensual cadence, Axel bit his lip, shivering. He thought he could do this for eternity, actually. "Anything you like," he answered…then thought of something. Axel grinned. "_You_ promised to talk me to orgasm some time, remember?"

A naughty grin spread over that flushed, gorgeous face. "You want me to do that now?"

"I can't object to the idea," Axel purred. "I _love_ it when you talk dirty to me."

Roxas smirked. "_I_ love your big, throbbing cock inside my tender little asshole."

Said cock throbbed even harder immediately and Axel groaned, but he kept up his steady, rocking thrusts and…_listened_.

"I love the way you're fucking me softly right now…I can feel your penis inside me, Axel, and oh _God_ you feel good. You turn me on so much, my penis is already rock-hard for you… Can you feel my hot shaft rubbing your stomach when you lean down and press against me? I can feel my sticky come all over your abs – you're spreading my own juices over my hot, quivering body. You're so hot, so close…I feel so good being fucked by you." And every single word Roxas spoke was a low, breathless, lust-filled moan.

"_Fuck…Roxas…_" Axel's cock felt painfully hard and _huge_, and Roxas felt and smelled and looked and _sounded_ so tempting, so deliciously, explicitly _wonderful_…he couldn't keep it quite that slow anymore. The pace of his thrusts picked up as his hips beat forward faster and his climax crept closer…

"_Ahhhh_ Axel, oh, you feel _so, so_ good…I can feel you throbbing inside me, almost ready to come…_mmmmm, ahhh_ I can feel your semen from when you came…leaking out and dribbling over my ass, so messy and wet, and _nnnn fuck_ I can feel more, can't I? You're slit is oozing inside me again, ready to spurt more fresh come into me, to pump me full of your fluid and make me _yours_, _oh God_ I'm _yours_, Axel! All of me, all of me is all _yours_, and _ohhhhh_ my penis is throbbing for you, Axel! Oh fuck I want to come, Axel, Axel make me come, please, please touch my penis, touch me and make me come for you…!"

Hips surging forward even faster now, Axel kept thrusting – desperately trying to not to lose it, to keep it steady and smooth even if he couldn't keep it slow…because he _really_ didn't want to hurt Roxas. He wanted to give him nothing but pleasure…so Axel moved his hand, touching and taking hold of Roxas' erection and stroking him. The boy's words dissolved into gasps and cries of pleasure as Axel pumped Roxas _hard_ and thrust _over _and_ over_ and drove them both over the edge – together.

He felt every quiver and throb as Roxas ejaculated again, and Axel caught most of the fluid in his hand – not to keep it off his stomach, but because it was _Roxas'_ _come _and he wanted to _feel_ it, to touch the evidence of his pleasure. And, even as he felt the warm semen spurting into his hand, he could feel his own cock pulsing and his release shooting deep inside Roxas – again. It was intimate and amazing, like _claiming_ and like _surrender _at the same time. And it was with _Roxas_, and Axel could hardly believe it.

When they were both spent, they collapsed again, and this time Axel couldn't even move very far without shaking – the muscles all over his body had just plain given out. Even so, he was too addicted to the feel of Roxas and his sweat-soaked skin, so he just _let_ his hands shake, ignoring the aching complaints from various parts of his body – choosing instead to _touch_ and _kiss_ Roxas everywhere he could reach, caressing his precious boyfriend all over, trying to make his brain and heart believe the reality his hands were touching.

His lips where pressing the center of Roxas' chest when a similarly shaky hand touched his face. He looked up. Roxas was _very_ flushed, his hair was a mess, and he was…_beautiful_. The boy swallowed – not that it helped, because when he spoke, his voice sounded hoarse and dry.

"Axel…kiss me…"

_Yes. Yes. Roxas…yes._ Lips pressed to lips…and lips parted to the wet probe of a tongue – Roxas was deepening the kiss, slow but insistent, and Axel just let him. He had no idea how long they kissed after that. He wanted it to go on forever…or at _least_ a week or two.

When they finally pulled apart, all he could do was stare into dreamy blue eyes. Roxas brushed his hair out of his face for him – and Axel felt enslaved by the sweet, tender touch. A little smirk reappeared on Roxas' face – such a familiar expression now, and so much easier to understand. "So?" The boy teased, "Did I talk you to orgasm that time?"

Axel chuckled. "Well, it wasn't like _that_ was the only thing going on…"

"Oh?" A blond eyebrow arched. "So I need to try it again sometime – with no touching or any other kind of sexual stimulation?"

"Hnnnh…" _God, he's going to be the death of me. I think I'm really going to die._ "That sounds…_mmmmm_, yes _please_…"

"And we still need to do it in a bed, like proper lovers, right?" His expression became slightly uncertain. "That's a thing lovers do, isn't it?"

A smile. "Yes, that's a thing lovers do." _So, so cute…_

"Good," Roxas continued, "because I need to make sure there is no more confusion on this point. Although…it's a little difficult to do things the right way without knowing what that is." He pointed seriously at Axel's face. "You'll have to keep me informed, okay?"

"Yes sir," Axel beamed, leaning forward to kiss that fingertip…and then nibble it, and suck the finger into his mouth a little. He couldn't help it. Roxas was so perfect. Axel felt himself getting dangerously close to bursting spontaneously into a sappy poem…

"Okay, so next time, I'm taking you to the Radisson…"

A slight frown. "Roxas, I told you I don't need fancy shit like that…"

"Oh no!" The boy interrupted. "It's not that. It's just my dad's a VIP patron, and I'm not sure we can get proper privacy in _my_ bedroom. Besides," that naughty smirk was back again, "I want to see you waiting for me on one of those big, fancy beds…naked, with your legs spread, while you masturbate and finger your dripping hole for me…"

"_Ohhhhh_ God…" Axel groaned. _How can he still talk like that after two rounds of sex?_ Nose to nose with Roxas, he mumbled, "Don't start that again…unless you want me to take you again…"

A giggle. "You really like it that much?"

"When _you_ do it?" He kissed Roxas, soft and quick. "I can't get enough."

Roxas leaned up and answered his kiss with another – longer and deeper. Then… "Well, my ass needs a break right now. What video games do you have?"

And Axel laughed and kissed Roxas on his pretty lips – and a few times on his perfect, lovely neck – and then he got off his boyfriend and helped him get his pants back on, and he set up something that involved shooting, and they settled down to kill things. Axel sat cross-legged with Roxas in his lap to keep Roxas' weight off his sore bottom. It was a little awkward to play like that, and Axel blamed his constant dying and re-spawning on the fact that he couldn't properly _see_, but it really didn't matter.

The boy who belonged in magazine and television commercials was in Axel's lap instead, and that was more important.

~o~

Afterglow

aka

The End

~o~

**Note to readers!** Hey guys! If you read this because you're into Axel and Roxas and that's pretty much it, well...thanks! I hope you liked it! :D But if you _also_ wonder if this Kurosora1984 lady has anything else to entertain you, and if you are even a little interested in _other_ guys getting their sexy romance on, check out my current original story on FP! Links in my profile! Thank you, dears! :D


End file.
